Una Historia!
by Cleo de Luna
Summary: Esta es una historia, con un inicio, un desarrollo, una posible conclusión, y un final no terminado. Esta es una historia, mi posible historia.  ¿Qué quién soy?...Darien Chiba  One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon, Son exclusivos de Naoko Takeuchi… Esta historia, No es a fin de lucro, solo es la forma, más simple, para desatar mi pequeña mente.

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Una historia, con un inicio, un desarrollo, una posible conclusión, y un final no terminado. Esta es una historia, mi posible historia, Darien Chiba.**

**´¨)**

(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.- 

**Una Historia**

Esta es una historia, con un inicio, un desarrollo, una posible conclusión, y un final no terminado. Esta es una historia, mi posible historia.

¿Qué quién soy?...

Darien Chiba, pediatra. Graduado de una de las mejores universidades de USA. Y esto es un fragmento de mi historia, un retaso de mi vida.

La perdí sin siquiera tenerla, ¿Me traicionaron si motivo alguno?, pues nunca fue traición. ¡Claro que lo fue!, el era mi amigo, y savia de mis sentimientos, y El simplemente me la quito; ahora apoyado en la columna adornada de bellos tulipanes blancos, cintas doradas, y campanillas, veía como daba inicio ese espectáculo en donde mi ex amigo era él protagonista del feliz para siempre, mientras que yo era él que salía sobrando… si tan solo, si tan solo hubiera- pero él hubiera no existe.

La boda dio inicio, mientras que su mente lo llevaba a años atrás, cuando solían ser amigos, o un intento de ello…

_-Darién amigo, de veras que necesitas salir- repetía el mismo monologo de siempre el apuesto rubio._

_-Mi madre te lo pidió ¿Cierto?- el azabache solo obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amigo- lo savia, anda un poco paranoica por lo de mi primo Seiya._

_-¿El que en vez de llevar una linda chica a la casa, llevo a su lindo novio?- _

_- Si, ese mismo- contesto con naturalidad, mientras terminaba de tomarse su frape- Está asustada, de que su único hijo, tenga 19 años, este en su segundo año de la universidad, y no tenga novia, y para rematar, virgen todavía- dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo._

_Una carcajada, inundo la cafetería de la universidad, causando que todos los presentes miraran la mesa de donde provenía aquel ruido._

_-¿Podrías ser un poco más discreto Andrew?- reprendió._

_-ok. Jajjaja- trato de normalizar su respiración y hablo- Pero Darien, amigo, mira- Andrew seguía tratando de normalizar su respiración- Tienes 19, eres atractivo, inteligente, con un gran futuro por delante, y se entiende que quieras ser un gran pediatra… pero hay una vida detrás de esa montaña de libros, y estamos en la universidad, donde podrás encontrar una variedad de modelos femeninos, para tu gusto- Darien solo lo observaba mientras Andrew seguía mirando a todas las mesas, de la cafetería._

_- Mira empecemos por conseguirte una cita-_

_-No-_

_-Solo una- dijo el ojiverde con su mejor cara de perrito hambriento, ganando por un suspiro resignado de parte de su amigo ¿Qué significaba?, Andrew había ganado_

_- Bien… Haber, haber, ¿Quién pude ser la ideal para tu primera cita?- dijo mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de cada chica__._

_- Que tal Kioko la odontóloga-_

_-Celosa compulsiva-_

_-Asami La arquitecta-_

_-Niña de mami y papi-_

_-Kaoli La diseñadora-_

_-Alcohólica con síndrome de estriptis- Menciono Darién, mientras se acordaba de la fiesta de bienvenida del año anterior, donde vio que después de que la chica se hubiera tomado una gran cantidad de tragos quedara desnudando en plena fiesta, para después salir corriendo a la calle, diciendo que sus senos eran de silicón._

_-Megumi la programadora en sistema-_

_-Se la pasa hablando de que tan hermoso es su cabello-_

_-Setzuna la doctora-_

_-Solo sabe decir enigmas… ¿Para qué quiero complicarme?_

_-Mina Ahino la publicista-_

_-Habla hasta por los codos…. Eso sin mencionar que es la madre de la coquetería-_

_-Amy Mizuno, la bióloga-_

_-Sale con Taiki el de la banda de música-_

_-Lita Kino, la chef- pregunto Andrew ya resignado-_

_-Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, y sumándole el hecho que es mucho más fuerte que 10 hombres-_

_-Me rindo… no tienes novia, porque siempre les buscas un defecto- _

_-No es que le busque defectos- Andrew lo miro con una ceja enarcada- ok, tal vez – Andrew seguía con su ceja enarcada- Esta bien, le veo todos los defectos… pero entiende, que a la que le vea sus defectos y piensen que son adorables, será la persona que amare el resto de mi vida, y por ahora querido amigo, no hay ni una chica que tenga defectos, que me atraigan-_

_-Pues, espéralo sentado amigo, porque luego te cansas-respondió con burla, ya que en el parecer de Andrew, Darien era una niña enamorada, que creía en la princesa que lo salvaba de la malvada madrastra, y se casaría con él._

_-Disculpa, ¿Eres Darien?- interrumpió la voz de una chica, antes de que Darien pudiera defenderse- _

_-S..Si, soy yo-respondió algo nervioso el pelinegro, mientras examinaba de pies a cabeza a la chica que tenia al frente; rasgos angelicales, boquita de carmín, cuerpo escultural cubierto por unos jinés deslavados, y camiseta de tiras negras, converses altas negras, y sus manos llenas de pulseritas de diversos colores; cabello dorado hasta la cintura recogido en una coqueta coleta, y lo más impactante, esos ojos color cielo._

_-Soy, Serena Tsukino- Saludo entusiasmada la chica mientras le tendía la mano, a un todavía impactado Darien- EL Profesor Tomoe, me dijo que te buscara para que fueses mi tutor… dijo que te pidiera ayuda, estudio para fisioterapeuta, y necesito ayuda en algunas materias, ¿Podrías ser mi tutor?, anda di que si… es que nadie me quiere ayudar, dicen que hablo mucho, y que no doy tiempo para que se me responda lo que pregunto, y de verdad que necesito ayuda, o no pasare el curso, anda por favor dime que si, te aseguro que soy muy aplicada, es más te pagare por tus servicios… claro tus servicios en enseñarme las materias, no pienses cosas que no son- _

_- - Se carcajeó Darien, y dejando a un choqueado Andrew- _

_-Que es tan gracioso… crees que por que eres inteligente súper dotado, y el chico que tiene las mejores notas en el área de medicina, tienes derecho a reírte de mí, porque te vengo a pedir ayuda- _

_Darien trato de decirle que no era su __intención, pero es que había comprobado que era verdad sobre de que ella hablaba mucho, pero su sonora carcajada, lo que hizo fue enfurecer a la chica, que seguía gritándole en plena cafetería, una gran cantidad de puterias._

_- __¡Pero claro!, el señor "yo soy el mejor en esta universidad" se cree superior por que una chica, dulce, tierna y bella como yo, venga a prescindir de sus conocimientos… ¡vete al diablo!, idiota- dijo tirándole el frape todavía no terminado en el cabello, y saliendo a paso feroz de la cafetería._

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio, pero no la ultima- se paso una semana entera buscando a la chica de ojos color cielo, quería ayudarle, pero también quería ganarse su amistad para después ganarse su corazón, lastimosamente las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere que sea.

-Hermanos estamos reunidos- y empezó el show, y así mismo la masacre de su corazón; unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos, al verla tan radiante y bella, tan esplendida, había cambiado mucho, pero su mirada seguía siendo la misma, aunque ahora la mirada de amor no fuese para él, y eso, le dolía, le dolía de una manera, que nunca pensó que existiese, la había perdido, pero el responsable fue él.

_Se entero de que ella trabajaba después de la universidad en una cafetería del cen__tro de la ciudad, como camarera, y que en las tardes se iba para la biblioteca a estudiar._

_-Hola- dijo algo apenado. Era introvertido, pero con ella lo era más, su simple presencia lo derretía como hielo en el Zaara._

_-Ha, Hola-le respondió ella, para después pasar su atención al ordenador portátil. La noto diferente, su mirada era opaca, su cabello estaba desalineado y sin brillo, su rostro mostraba el cansancio, y el maquillaje mostraba lo mucho que quería ocultar las grandes ojeras._

_-Te encuentras bien- se atrevió a preguntar. Ella lo ignoro, pero el noto como los ojos se cristalizaban, dando un aspecto casi irreal, algo tan hermoso no podía ser real._

_-Te puedo ayudar en algo- insistió el por segunda vez, logrando captar la atención de la rubia._

_-¿Acaso te crees psicólogo?- trato de decir algo, pero ella siguió-o no, mira, ahora resultas que eres parte del equipo del marica de Walter Mercado- le hablo con voz baja, pero destilando una dosis de odio excesiva que lo dejo de piedra._

_-Yo.. Yo- tartamudeo, ¿Dónde había quedado la chica hermosa que le tiro el frape en el cabello?_

_-Valla, resulta que eres tartamudo- si trataba de ser agresiva, se estaba excediendo._

_-Que, ¿Ahora resulta que tengo monos en la cara?, tómame una foto que esas duran muchos más- no aguanto más, la abrazo, dejándola tanto a ella como a él sorprendido, por el atrevimiento, pero algo le decía que esa actitud tan a la ¿defensiva? No era voluntaria._

_-Puedes confiar en mí – le susurro al oído, y escucho los sollozos lastimeros de un corazón herido. _

_Ella lo abrazo, dejo que las lágrimas salieran con libertad, que su corazón se purificara, que su alma encontrara paz, que los problemas que rondaban su vida salieran de su cabeza, abrazo con más fuerza a Darien, y lloro con mas sentimiento y por primera vez sintió segura, mientras Darien la abrazaba con más ímpetu, demostrándole a ella, que siempre estaría ahí._

Y así fue, siempre estuvo con ella, lo estaba ahora el día de su boda, de la boda de ella con otro, y no con él, y por más que quisiera no podía sentirse feliz por ella, no cuando esa felicidad era con otro, con otro que sentiría sus labios día a día, que se deleitaría con la calidad de su piel, con lo angelical de sus sonrisas, con el calor de su cuerpo.

-El amor es demostrarle al otro que siempre estaremos ahí, en las buenas y sobre todo, en las malas- escucho que dijo el padre como parte de su sermón, y recordó de cuan dañado estuvo el corazón de ella.

_Había esperado que las lagrimas cesaran, pero no fue así, cada vez sentía que ella se le reventarían los vasos capilares de los ojos de cuan rojo estaban, pensaba que su voz se destrozaría, y que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas de sangre, ¿Cuántas lagrimas puede albergar un corazón?, la respuesta no la conocía. _

_La tomo entre sus brazos, y la llevo a su departamento, le preparo un té, y dejo que ella se tranquilizara pero sus lágrimas no cesaban. Ya habían pasado siete horas desde que la busco en la solitaria biblioteca de la universidad, y todavía su garganta emitía sonoros sollozos de nostalgia y dolor, y el, solo se mantenía abrazándola, besando el enredado cabello, y susurrándole al oído que podía confiar en él. _

_Las lágrimas cesaron, y la respiración se normalizo, y pudo observar la grandeza que Dios creo, verla dormir fue un espectáculo único, parecía que en sus sueños la vida era hermosa, pues la sonrisa estaba plasmada a fuego en sus labios. La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba esa calidez emanada del frágil cuerpo de ella. _

_La dejo en su cama, la arropo con infinito amor, miro involuntariamente los labios entre abiertos, y casi sin voluntad propia se acerco lentamente al fruto prohibido, no aguanto mucho, y tubo el descaro de posar sus labios sobre los de ella con una dulzura desgarradora; empezó en un beso en el cual solo el actuaba, pero de repente ella correspondió, sintió como los labios de ella se movían con inocencia y ternura junto a los de él, que sentía que el paraíso solo estaba en los labios de esa pequeña. _

_Se separaron lentamente, y se percato de que ella, le había respondido entre sueños-__ tal vez nunca se acordaría, y él tal vez nunca le diría, pero siempre guardaría en su memoria y su corazón el sabor de esos labios._

_Salió con pasos suaves de aquella habitación, mirando por última vez la imagen de un ángel destrozado._

_A la mañana siguiente, el dolor de espalda le recordaba donde habia dormido, y se recordaría mentalmente no dormir mas en un sofá de cuero, aunque viéndolo bien, le encantaba ese sofá. _

_-Ya despertaste- escucho una extraña voz proveniente de la puerta de la sala. Se incorporo asustado, y observo a la belleza reencarnada en mujer. Vestida únicamente con una camisa negra de él, que se le veía divinamente, pero eso no se lo diría, no si quería seguir manteniendo su salud física._

_-Siento mucho lo de anoche- dijo apenada con la cabeza gacha- no fue mi intención gritarte, ni tratarte de una manera tan déspota, yo de verdad lamento- él no la dejo continuar, la tomo de las dos manos, y la guio a la cocina._

_-Deberíamos desayunar- propuso é__l con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué haces esto por mi?, no me conoces, ayer te trate de lo mas mal, y tu estas aquí, ayudándome sin saber nada de mí-_

_-Te equivocas, si conozco de ti, investigue un poco, se que estas empezando la carrera de fisioterapia, que tienes problemas con bioquímica, que tienes 18 años, que cumples el 30 de junio, eres cáncer, y vives sola-_

_Ella bajo la mirada desgarrada, la mención de su solead no era algo que la alegrara._

-Si hay alguien en esta boda, que piense que este hombre y esta mujer no deban casarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Darien salió detrás de la pilastra, y camino a paso lento por el corredor contrario a las sillas, tal vez fuese una locura pero estaba arto de tomar precauciones, se preparo para gritar, y entonces la mano suave de una mujer lo detuvo.

-Tu tiempo ya paso Darien- le susurro solo a él una hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño.

-¡yo la amo!- protesto en voz baja.

-Pero él la ama más-

-Mientes-

-Tú la abandonaste sin siquiera atreverte a hablarle de tus sentimientos, y ella te amo, pero nunca, nunca escuchaste palabras de razonamiento, te lo dije hasta la saciedad que le aclararas a viva voz que la amabas, pero siempre fuiste un cobarde.

-Yo tenía miedo-

- No es excusa, todos alguna vez en nuestra vida tenemos miedo, pero debes aprender que el mundo está hecho para los valientes, no para los cobardes. No sabes cuánto sufrió ella por tu partida, y él, ese el cual tú crees que no se merece pasar el resto de su vida con ella estuvo ahí dándole sus hombros para que ella llorara. Déjala ir Darien-

-No puedo, él no la merece-

Nadie la merecía, solo él, que egoísta sonaba, pero él sabía comprenderla, él supo entenderla, supo aprender las señales que ella mostraba cuando quería un abrazo, o algo tan efímero como un helado. Lo savia todo de ella.

-Lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre- había terminado.

Ella lo besaba a él, quien de ahora en adelante seria su esposo, él que pasaría el resto de toda su vida con la bendición más grande de este mundo.

-Sales sobrando aquí, vámonos- le hablo la castaña, pero él no la escucho. Se acerco junto con todo los invitados que felicitaban a la feliz pareja, se acerco a ella por la espalda, para luego susurrar a su oído.

-Siempre estaré para ti- ella se volteo suavemente, mirándolo con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¡Darien!- lo abrazo ella- Viniste-

-No podía perderme la boda de mi mejor amiga- le dolía el corazón, pero no lo demostraría.

- y de uno de tus mejores amigos también-

-sí, claro, uno de mis mejores amigos-

¡Amigos!, que va, eso no existe, ella fue abucheada por la avalancha de familiares del novio para felicitarla, y en silencio se retiro.

_-Eres muy amable- le dijo ella._

_-No, sólo soy cauteloso, luego digo algo fuera de orden y puedo salir quemado, _

_Porque el café que preparaste está demasiado bueno para que me lo tires encima- dio de manera graciosa._

_De inmediato las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte. Sus recuerdos la llevaron a aquel día, en el que de pedir una ayuda, quedo tirándole el frape a él que ahora le tendía la mano._

_-Yo…yo… lo siento mucho, eh sido una descortés. Me perdonas- pregunto ella con los ojos vidriosos._

_-¡Hey!, tranquila. No fue para tanto- Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella simplemente se dejo mimar- lo que me hiciste fue una tontería, pero te perdono, con una condición-_

_-¿Cuál?- pregunto ella._

_-Que me dejes ser tu tutor como debió ser desde un principio-_

_Ella e regalo una de sus sonrisas, una de las que para él se volvió su favorita._

_Meses después, su relación iba avanzando; aunque Darién decía por todos los medios que ella era una amiga, su corazón le decía que era una reverenda mentira. _

_Era hermoso pasar tiempo con ella, ir al cine, a comer helado, al parque o a la feria. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que fueron a bailar, jura que casi le da un infarto al verla tan "Hermosa", pero es que la belleza de Serena era única, una sensualidad con ese carisma de niña que lo dejaba bobo, y Darién sabiendo todo lo que pensaba de ella, se negaba a decir que avía algo mas entre ellos. Le encantaba escucharla hablar como cotorrita, o comportarse como una niña. _

_Nunca le presiono para que le explicara a razón de su tristeza, sentía que sería una invasión a su privacidad. Se conformaba al saber que ella se sentía feliz a su lado._

_-Ok, me estás diciendo que llevando meses de conocerla, ¿Cuántos van? Así 2 meses, no te le as insinuado ni una sola vez- _

_-Andrew, escucha ella sólo es una amiga- trato de hacerle entender el pelinegro a su rubio amigo._

_-Aja, una amiga. La primera que llevas a cenar a tu casa con tus padres, con la única que sales a "pasear", porque supuestamente no es una cita, con la que vas a bailar, y con la que te mueres de celos, cada vez que uno de nuestros compañeros se le acerca- _

_-Andrew basta, mejor estudia esto que hay parcial-_

_-Si aja, estudia Andrew- hizo un pobre intento de la voz de Darien-__ Escucha Darién, ella es una mujer hermosa, y cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas, estaría dispuesto a pelear por ella, y ¡tú!- lo señalo de forma dramática- que la tienes ahí al alcance de tus manos, pierdes el tiempo diciendo que son simples amigos- Darien trato de refutar pero Andrew lo detuvo- Solo piénsalo amigo, ella es un diamante en bruto, una chica especial, y cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso- _

_Antes de poder preguntar algo, él profesor entro al salón acallando a todos sus estudiantes. Dejando a Darien con las palabras en su boca._

Quien iba a decir que aquella persona que le decía que se quitara la venda de sus ojos, seria ahora el dueño de ella.

-Veo que has venido viejo amigo-

-Ella no me hubiera perdonado el no venir- La mirada de Darien carecía de brillo, en cambio la de Andrew era rebosante de felicidad.

-Siento mucho… de verdad no lo siento, amo a Serena, y bueno te lo dije años atrás, cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas pelearía por ella, lastimosamente no fuiste uno de esos hombres. Y para serte sincero, me alegra de sobremanera aquello, pues siento que yo no hubiera podido competir contra ti. Ella te amaba, y sufrió mucho tu partida-

-Fui un completo idiota que nunca se dio cuenta que tú estabas asechándola- su mirada se enfrento con las esmeraldas de Andrew.

-No vengas a reprocharme nada Darien. Yo nunca me metí entre "ustedes", estuve siempre al margen esperando a que te decidieras, pero nunca fuiste capaz de hacer algo más. Si me disculpas tengo más invitados que atender- se dio la vuelta, pero detuvo su andar- quédate un rato mas quieres. A Serena le hace feliz tenerte cerca-

¿Qué quién soy?...

Andrew Furuhata, neurocirujano. Y esto es un fragmento de mi historia, un retaso de mi vida. De cómo me aparte del amor de mi vida, pero ¿Saben?, ahora soy yo quien compartirá con ella su vida.

_-¿Andrew que haces aquí?- la sorpresa estaba impregnada en la voz de Darien._

_-Pues es un país libre, o ¿no?- Respondió el rubio igual con sorpresa._

_-Digo, ¿Qué haces específicamente en esta cafetería?- tomo asiento al frente de él._

_-Pues todos los días después de clases, vengo a tomarme un café y lo acompaño con un pastel de queso- le dijo con una sonrisa infantil._

_-Ya veo, has visto a Sere…- dejo la frase a media terminar cuando sintió un par de cálidas manos tapar sus ojos- ¿Quien puede ser?- empezó a tantear con sus manos los finos dedos- estas manos son suaves, delicadas, y creo saber de quién son- _

_En un rápido movimiento jalo a Serena por las manos, y la puso en su regazo, finalizando con un beso en su mejilla._

_-Como te ha ido hoy princesa- le sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo él._

_Andrew desde su asiento miraba lo ciego que era su amigo, estaba completamente enamorado de Serena, y lo negaba rotundamente, cosa que no hacia él. Andrew se había enamorado, de la misma mujer que le gustaba a Darien, pero él no quería estar en el medio, ni mucho menos quitarle la ilusión a su amigo. Era un milagro que él haya encontrado una mujer que le interesara._

_-¡Andrew! REACCIONA- lo zarandeo Serena, hasta que este __reacciono- Te decíamos que con Darien vamos a ver una película y después a tomar un helado… ¿Quieres ir?-_

_Andrew frunció el seño, mañana abría una prueba importante, y por más que Darien fuera un excelente estudiante, y se supiera los temas como la palma de su mano, nunca, recalcaba NUNCA, salía de paseo un día antes de una prueba. _

_Estaba decidido, Serena lo había cambiado, y él no se había dado cuenta. Prefirió enterrar su amor no correspondido y dejarle el camino libre a Darien._

_-No chicos, tengo una cita- no dijo más, se levanto, dejo el dinero y se marcho._

¿Qué quién soy?...

Serena Tsukino, Fisioterapeuta. Y esto es un fragmento de mi historia, un retaso de mi vida, de cómo deje ir a él amor de mi vida, mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, pero ¿Saben? Ahora feliz me siento yo. Estoy viva.

_Había pasado un hermoso año, de vivencias, alegrías y tristezas. Los estrés de los exámenes ya se habían disipado, ahora venían las fiestas y festividades por año nuevo, en cambio Darien veía que la mirada de Serena era sombría._

_Se encontraban en el mirador viendo el atardecer, era un momento de ellos solos, de ellos y nadie más, pero ese tarde en especial, Darien sentía que Serena se desmoronaría con la mínima sacudida._

_-Serena- pregunto él en un susurro mirando el hermoso atardecer._

_-Umh- respondió ella sin despegar la vista del paisaje._

_-Alguna vez te has despertado con la sensación de que tienes el mundo en tus hombros, que la tensión te controla, y tienes unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, por qué piensas que todo te sale mal. Que si llegas tarde a la universidad, a el trabajo o a una cita importante, que si el metro, o el bus estaba muy lleno, o llueve y dejaste el paraguas en casa, o que hace un calor enorme y quieres tomarte un helado y no puedes por que estas sin dinero, piensas que todo lo malo te aqueja, y las cosas no salen como esperas. ¿Te has despertado con esa sensación?_

_Y qué decir de aquellos días en los que no sabes que puedes hacer, sientes que eres inútil, o que no mereces estar con nadie, o que eres completamente desdichado__, que estas solo, y que no hay nadie en este mundo capaz de comprender lo que sientes, eres el único ser en este mundo con problemas, y nadie. Porque nos sentimos únicos en ese momento, Nadie es capaz de entender que es lo que nos sucede, y nadie más que nosotros mismos tiene inseguridades, problemas económicos, familiares y sociales. _

_Hay días que despierto y me siento así sabes. Y sabes lo que me digo después de estar maldiciendo y repudiando todo a mí alrededor-_

_Ella negó con su cabeza._

_-Estoy vivo- ella lo miro sin entender- Soy humano, por mis venas corre sangre, y respiro. Me caigo y duele, me raspo y sangro, me trasnocho y me salen ojeras. Pero estoy vivo. Estamos acostumbrados a mirar todo lo malo que nos rodea, y no nos damos cuenta que cada pequeña cosa que nos hace rabiar, nos recuerda que estamos vivos. Nos recuerda que somos un ser que esta en este mundo para hacer algo con su vida. Podre sentir el peso del mundo en mi cuerpo, o sentir que no descanso ni como lo suficiente. Pero ese sufrimiento, sin escucharme masoquista, me hace saber que sigo aquí, respirando, caminando, corriendo, riendo hablando. No hay problemas tan grandes que agobien nuestra vida y nos hagan sentir miserables. Hay grandes problemas que hacen nuestra vida miserable, y que nosotros dejamos que se quede así. ¡Pero estoy vivo! Y mi responsabilidad ante eso, es dar la cara, enfrentarlo y resolverlo. Y si no puedo solo, porque todas las fuerzas me han abandonado, y caigo y siento que ya no puedo levantarme, se que siempre hay alguien ahí, ayudándome tendiéndome la mano. Porque nunca estaremos solos, siempre habrá alguien a nuestro lado, a lo lejos o a distancia, que este ahí esperándonos con una sonrisa, animándonos, o solo tendiéndonos la mano. En los peores casos una amigo que te griete que no seas tan imbécil y que hagas algo con tu vida, o alguien que diga que somos un completo desastre y que consumimos el aire que necesitan otros. Hay distintos tipos de esas personas a nuestros alrededor, y muchas veces por estar en nuestros "Sufrimiento" nos olvidamos que vinimos solos al mundo, mas en el nunca estaremos abandonados. _

_Y sé que te estarás preguntando, si ingiero alguna droga, o me caí de pequeño de la cuna- Darien escucho una pequeña risa por parte de Serena- o que se yo, pero lo cierto es que, lo que trato de decir con toda esta palabrería, que no se si la entendiste, es que se, estoy muy seguro, que siempre abra alguien para mí. Y así como sé que siempre abra alguien para mí, yo siempre estará para ti- _

_Sin decirle nada, Serena se volteo a mirarlo con su mirada cristalizada, y Darien conociéndola tanto, se acerco y la abrazo._

_Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba con la calidez de ella, su nariz inhalaba con adoración el_ _aroma natural de su cuerpo, escuchaba claramente el latido de su corazón, y por primera vez, supo que se había enamorado._

_-Me despidieron, y no he podido pagar la renta por mantenerme en la universidad__- empezó a decir ella con voz temblorosa- No tengo casi para nada este mes, y siento que "tengo el mundo encima"- rio sin gracia citando las palabras de Darien._

_-Soy un completo desastre, y no sé qué hacer, o bueno si se que hacer, pero no se- trato de decir ella._

_-Tranquila, vente a vivir conmigo, yo siempre, siempre-_

_-Estaré para ti- termino ella por el- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Darien-_

_Poco después Serena se había mudado con Darien. No opuso resistencia, no tenia caso, ella no estaba para desperdiciar la ayuda que él le brindaba, pero se daba cuenta que su relación había cambiado. _

_Serena encontró un nuevo trabajo, uno muy a su gusto podía alegar. Juagaba con niños en una guardería. La paga no era mucha, pero servía para sus gastos de la universidad, por lo demás corría por cuenta de "Caballero Darien" como solía molestarlo. _

_Sabía perfectamente que Darien era un hombre, hermoso, sexy, dulce, cariñoso, inteligente, caballeroso, y la lista seguiría. _

_Pero desde algún tiempo, se dio cuenta que ella no lo miraba como un amigo. No podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo musculoso y mojado después de una ducha, o de su carita de niño cuando dormía, lo sabia claramente, Darien paso a ser alguien más en su vida, alguien más que un simple amigo, y tenía miedo de que él sólo la mirara como una amiga a quien debía proteger._

_Lo peor era aguantar sus celos, cuando las mujeres lo miraban como si fuera un chocolate y quisieran comérselo a lengüetazos, pero a quien quería engañar, ella ansiaba comerse su cuerpo a besos. Pero no solo le atraía su cuerpo, si no su forma de ser, ese ser tan hermoso y cariñoso que la hacía sentirse protegida. Recordó con cuanto amor él la consoló, mientras ella le contaba como había quedado huérfana, y como sola había salido adelante, y él con la más dulce voz le dijo "Ahora me tienes a mí"._

_Sintió que su pecho se hinchó de dicha, un hombre como Darien no se encontraba en ningún lado._

¿Qué quién soy?...

Lita Kino, Chef. Y esto es un fragmento de sus historias, un retaso de sus vida, en donde pude observar la cobardía. Y ¿saben? Ahora por no ser más insistente, perdí al amor de mi vida.

_-Así que te gusta tu Caballero de brillante armadura ¿Eh?- le dijo una chica de cabello castaño._

_-Calla Lita, que te puede escuchar- trato de callarla Serena._

_-Mejor así, cuánto tiempo tienes de vivir con él ¿8 meses?- pregunto suspicaz._

_-10, diez hermosos meses. Lita, Darien es perfecto, no concibo un hombre que sea mejor que él. No puedo negarte que estoy enamorada-_

_-Y por qué no se lo dices-_

_-No están fácil el llegar y decirle Oye Darien tengo que decirte…-_

_-Decirme ¿Qué?-_

_Darien entro a la sala con unas botanas._

_-Nada Darien, le decía a Lita, que no sabía cómo…- Serena miro inquiridoramente a Lita tratando de que estala ayudara, pero esta trataba de contener la risa._

_-Pues, lo que Serena quería decirte es que, bueno… yo este… Me puedes prestar tu CD de Yiruma- le pregunto entre risas._

_-Claro- miro a Serena- lo tienes tu princesa- _

_-Déjame buscarlo- _

_Serena se levanto y fue en busca del dichoso CD. Darien la siguió con la mirada, mientras que Lita resoplo con impaciencia. Darien la miro con curiosidad, queriendo saber cuál es la molestia de la chica, que un año atrás ni se atrevía hablarle, pero por Serena empezó a Ser su amiga._

_-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Lita._

_-¿Qué te sucede ahora pequeña Hulk-_

_-Deja de decirme así- se enojo- no puedo creer que de los seis, siete meses que llevo conociéndote, no te le hayas declarado todavía. Andrew me ha dicho que sigues entre decirle o no decirle y es exasperante sabes. Los dos se aman, se nota a leguas._

_-No empieces tus novelas Lita. Estuviste leyendo novelas de Corín Tellado ¿Cierto?-_

_-Si…!OYE!, no seas… huy no puedo creer que todavía sigas pensando que Serena te quiere como un amigo. Cuando piensas abrir los ojos, debes decírselo- le susurro._

_-Es una tontería, además me voy, y seria inaudito dejarla con una declaración-_

_-¿Cómo que te vas? – pregunto ahora perpleja._

_-Me han ofrecido una beca sabes. Es una gran oportunidad; recibí el correo hace un mes y bueno estado pensándolo, y creo que sería lo mejor. Serena se puede quedar en este departamento…_

_-No pensabas decírmelo- Darien se detuvo al ver los ojos destrozados de su niña._

_-Sera mejor que me retire. Nos vemos en la Universidad Chicos. Serena me das el CD mañana- y Lita se marcho dejándolos a los dos en un incomodo silencio._

_-Va ser una gran oportunidad, espero que sepas aprovecharla- le dijo ella acercándose a él._

_-Serena- trato de decir, pero ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso._

_No dijeron nada, sus labios transmitieron todo lo que las palabras no podían decir. Fue un beso suave y delicado. Sin pasión y lujuria, ni nada de esas cosas que calientan a las lectoras. Fue un beso tierno y real, sin más que añadir, solo eso, un beso._

_-Serena- dijo con su frente apoyada en la de ella._

_-shh no digas nada, es mejor así, serás el mejor medico de este mundo Darien, lo sé. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y por eso quise darte mi primer beso- él se sorprendió, pero ella no lo dejo continuar._

_-Sólo guárdalo en tu corazón, y no lo mencionemos más. Tienes un sueño que alcanzar, se feliz y sigue adelante, yo se que siempre estarás para mi, y yo estaré para ti-_

Estaba a punto de irse, suficiente daño se estaba haciendo. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero unos pasos y un grito con su nombre lo hiso detenerse.

-Se…serena- dijo con voz asombrada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, crees que con solo venir a mi boda te enmiendas de todos estos años que me dejaste- le dijo con un puchero.

-Ven aquí bonita- y la tomo entre sus brazos, donde lastimosamente no pertenecía.

-¿Tienes idea cuanto te extrañe? ¿Cuánto llore tu nombre en las noches?¿Cuánto me dolió el que no me llamaras, ni me mandaras respuestas a mis cartas?... Fuiste muy cruel conmigo Darien, y eso que yo te amaba tanto-

Sintió como un puñal se atravesaba en su pecho. Saberlo de boca de otros era una cosa, el que ella se lo dijera como si estuviesen hablando del clima, dolía de manera desgarradora.

-Siempre fui boca floja, tú lo sabes. No sé cómo, no fui capaz de decirte lo que sentía. Aquel día, aquel en el que me dijiste que te ibas, Lita me dijo que me declarara, pero tuve miedo, y eso fue mi peor error. No me arrepiento el haberme entregado a Andrew, él ha sido un hombre maravilloso, y se ha portado muy divinamente, esperando con paciencia a que yo le correspondiera. Pero a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera hablado de mis sentimientos. Por largo tiempo me lo reemplace, pero me dije cuando me canse de llorarte como si estuvieses muerto, que ya debía seguir adelante, que a ti nunca te hubiera gustado verme en el estado en que me hundí.

Hace cinco años atrás, cuando te fuiste, tuve la oportunidad de decirte que te amaba con todo mi corazón, que te entregaba todo de mí, pero no fui capaz; en cambio te apoye y te seguí a todos lados ayudándote a preparar todo para tu viaje. Fue un mes un poco difícil para mí, porque cada día que pasaba sentía que te perdía…-

Detuvo su relato para alzar la mirada y ver a un Darien con lágrimas en los ojos, llevo sus manos a su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas con cariño.

-Tengo que decirlo Darien, estoy cansada de vivir en el hubiera, por eso lo digo ahora, que no me causa dolor, porque te he olvidado, y soy feliz, muy feliz.

No te lamentes por lo que hiciste, tú no sabías que tu amiga, a la que cuidabas como una hermana, estaba enamorada de ti. Pero eso ya no importa, porque después que sufrí y llore como Magdalena, me di cuenta que lo que decías era verdad, siempre abría alguien para nosotros, y en ese momento, me di cuenta que a mi lado se encontraba Andrew.

El me enseño amar de nuevo, porque mi querido "Caballero Darien", fuiste mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera ilusión, y no sabes cuan agradecida estoy, por que hayas sido tu, el dueño de todos mis suspiros-

Darien afianzo más su agarre, tratando de ahogar los gemidos de dolor.

-Tranquilo Darien, no te sientas culpable, yo lo he olvidado. Todo el dolor que me hizo sentir tu partida, ya lo he olvidado, pero tengo en mi corazón y en mi memoria, tu imagen como mi primer amor, aquel que siempre me cuido-

-Serena… yo- trato de decir entre llanto.

-Shhh, no lo arruines, siempre estarás en mi corazón, aunque ahora este casada con un hombre que amo como loca, y del cual estoy esperando un hijo-

Darien se sintió desfallecer, se aparto un poco de ella, para verla a los ojos, para luego abrazarla de nuevo y esconder su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Eres el primero en saberlo, hoy en nuestra noche de bodas, se lo diré a Andrew. Seguro estará muy feliz- le dijo con voz ilusionada.

-Felicidades pequeña, felicidades- se aparto de ella, sin soltarla todavía- espero que seas muy feliz, porque lo mereces. Y sé que serás una hermosa, estupenda, cariñosa, y espectacular madre. Andrew es un hombre afortunado-

-Y yo soy más afortunada aun, por tenerlo a él como esposo, y a ti como mi mejor amigo, y espero que seas el padrino de mí bebe-

-Yo… no se…que decir-

-Solo tienes que decir si- le sonrió. Darien asintió con algo de resistencia, eso dolía.

-¡Serena!, aquí estas-

Ambos se separaron con suavidad, para voltear a ver a quien llamaba a la novia.

-Que sucede Lita-

-Te están esperando para que lances el ramo, que novia mas descuidada- le bromeo la castaña.

-jajaj tienes razón, vamos- le pregunto a ambos.

-Enseguida vamos- respondió Lita.

Serena asintió y marcho hacia donde se encontraba la carpa con los invitados.

-Nos vamos- afirmo lita.

-Si… ya fue suficiente llanto por un día. Aunque te envidio péquela Hulk- le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

-Deja de llamarme así- le golpeo el hombro- y porque me envidias-pregunto con cierto temor-

-Por tu fortaleza, no has derramado ni una sola lagrima, y ya has soportado demasiado viendo como el amor de tu vida se casa con tu mejor amiga-

El siguió caminando, Lita se quedo varada a la mitad, inhalo fuertemente, para después alcanzarlo.

-Sí, que fuerte resulte ser ¿no?- miro hacia atrás y soltó en un suspiro- Se feliz mi Andrew-

El amor no es un asco, y la vida no es tan desgraciada. Hay que aprender a darlo todo por el todo, lanzarse sin paracaídas y esperar el impacto. Lanzarse al mar sin saber nadar, tomar una bicicleta sin saber usarla y darse unos cuantos raspones.

La vida se trata de retos, de superar temores, y de aprender cada día de nuestros errores.

El hubiera es una palabra vacía, que carece de sentido y lógica, aprendamos a andar por el mundo, tratando de arriesgarnos en todo, tratando de ser precavidos pero no cobardes.

Hoy he aprendido, que el amor existe, que los sueños se cumplen, y que el dolor siempre está presente. El tiempo cura las heridas, el que triunfa es porque lucha, y el que pierde por qué no hace nada.

Salí perdedor, lo sé; pero si ella es feliz, y yo desdichado, debo hacer algo para cambiarlo. No estaré a su lado como lo que quería ser, pero seguiré siendo su amigo, su soporte. "Adiós mi pequeña, mi bonita, mi princesa, se feliz como solo tú sabes hacerlo"

Tal vez en alguna parte del mundo, hay alguien esperando por mí. Tal vez la encuentre uno de estos días, en unos meses o en años, pero no me sentare a esperarle, iré a buscarla, para que sane este roto corazón, para arriesgarme. Y amar y ser amado, para discutir y luego reconciliarnos.

Quiero tener mis vivencias, tener mi realidad. Ya viví de sueños, ahora quiero despertar y tratar de obtener lo que quiero.

Ya sufrí, maldice, odie y perdí, ahora sólo quiero amar y ser feliz. Después de todo… sigo vivo.

Esta fue mi historia, con un inicio, un desarrollo, una posible conclusión, y un final no terminado. Esto tal vez es mi historia, mi posible historia, lo que fue de ella, o lo que quedo siendo mi historia. ¿Qué quién soy?...

Darien Chiba, pediatra. Graduado de una de las mejores universidades de USA.Y por mi cobardía, perdí el amor de mi vida. Pero ¿Saben? Sigo vivo.

Buenas, jajajaja, Feliz Navidad, un prospero año nuevo. Le deseo a cada una de las niñas y niños que entraron en mi vida este año y los años anteriores, los mejores deseos del mundo. Es lindo saber que existen personas como ustedes que comparten este amor por la escritura y la lectura.

Esta historia, pues, la empecé hace un año, enserio un año, y bueno, era hora de terminarla, y ya pues, escuchando una bella canción de Yiruma, me llego el final de ella. No termino como desde un principio tenía previsto, pero por alguna razón me gusto. Jajaja esta novelera, pero tomando en cuenta que no escribo tanta novelera, pues es un avance jajaa, nada de sangre jajaja. Muax los amo a todos… y recuerden ¡Estamos vivos!.

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro **_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


	2. Despedida

Panama 21 de Agosto de 2012

Escribo esta mi ultima nota, para, bueno si que mas da alargar lo que es obvio…

Primero unas grandes disculpas a todas las lectoras que me seguían tanto en anonimato como en presencia. Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me hayan dado un lugarcito en sus corazones, y que hayan aceptado con tanto positivismo mis historias.

Durante estos 5 años, he crecido como escritora, porque me considero una hecha y derecha, que sabe bien lo que redacta, y que tiene en claro que la creatividad y el cliché no van de la mano.

He leído muchas historias, demasiados buenas, y otras no muy buenas, pero las seguir leyendo hasta el final, porque había un no se que en ellas que me llamaba.

Antes cuando inicie en FF, me enojaba el hecho de que las autoras se retiraran, pero luego fui cayendo en cuenta que todas ellas tenían obligaciones.

Conocí muchas autoras buenas, que dejaron una gran enseñanza y parte de su experiencia en mi, y eso es algo que nunca tendre como pagarles. Conoci a mi madre, abuela, bisabuela, hermanas, primas, tias… una gran familia.

Recuerdo como la primera en abrirme una puerta fue Caroone, ,le siguió Luz K, Luego Patty ramires, Patty chiba, Sams, anahi en sus largas platicas nocturnas y asi un montón mas… todas y cada una las aprecio por ser parte de mi vida.

FF ah cambiado, y no es lo mismo, ya nada es lo mismo. Dicen que los cambios son para bien, pero hubieron cambios algo estúpidos (disculpen la palabra) que contaminaron este mundo.

Cada una de mis lectoras no se merece que yo abandone esto, porque quedan historias colgadas, sin fin.

Aclaro desde ya, que no le sedo el derecho a nadie de seguirlas, ni publicarlas en otro sitio.

Y bueno espero que hayan disfrutado lo poco que pude ofrecerles, pero tengo mas obligaciones que no me permiten sentarme en un computador ha escribir fanfic. Universidad( a pocos meses de ser Psicóloga) trabajando, estudiando, haciéndome cargo de mi vida social, intima y profesional. Ser escritora de FF, ya no es algo que se ajuste a mis horarios.

No digo que me retiro de la escritura, Dios sabe que amo escribir, y que para eso nací, y si me marcho de ff, no quiere decir q no buscare los medios para ser escritora.

A todas las escritoras, que en su momento dije :Escribes de maravillas, dense la oportunidad de hacerse conocer, porque son buenas.

Creo que ando divagando mucho

Las amooooo, y bueno creo que este es la despedida. Muaaa

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**con una mirada**_

_**un suspiro**_

_**un brillito lunar**_

_**La mujer más hermosa del planeta**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_


End file.
